Sonicexe: Return of the Legend
by RaZoRHoovZ
Summary: Jesse Markus, a young detective is called to investigate a strange paranormal force that has engulfed Sonic. Read on to experience the story of a long lost legend.
1. chapter 1

Entry #1 10/14/18

My name is Jesse. I'm a 23 year old woman. I'm a Investigator for Paranormal Activity. Today, I'm beginning the first day of Investigation on Sonic the Hedgehog. His closest friends came asking for our help. They say he's..not himself. They say he's different. Amy was crying and clenching painfully tight on my hand. She wanted my help. She needed my help. They all did.

I moved in across from Sonic; a four-room apartment. Me, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy are now beginning the investigation. So far, nothing out of the ordinary. He went out for some groceries, rescued a couple cats out of trees; normal hero stuff.

Entry #2. Ten hours later.

Its midnight. I believe Sonic is asleep; There's no activity. No strange things as Amy said. Tails stayed awake, obviously worried about his friend. I suppose I should end my observation here and provide some comfort to Tails.

Entry #3. The following morning.

I asked Knuckles to give me a visual description of what Sonic looked like during the time of the activity. Usually, victims have pale skin, random gibberish, and even violent outbursts. But what Knuckles told me was something different.

He said he had bleeding eyes. His normal emerald colored eyes had been replaced with blood red dots, and the whites were empty, as if someone just removed then from his eyes. His gloves were stained with his blood, and he gave a strange stare. "I couldn't believe it.." Knuckles said, "He was evil incarnate.."

They later told me that he had a blank smile on his face. His teeth were sharpened, dripping with blood instead of usual drool. Sounds like something you'd see in a nightmare. Or worse, a nightmare you could never awaken from.

We had breakfast. Amy whipped up some pancakes. During breakfast, I told them about my previous jobs; my job as a cashier, as a maid and as a stripper. Tails seemed to blush beyond red when he heard "Stripper". He's a cute little fella. He has two tails instead of one, which on account to everything else I've seen, isn't as weird. In fact, its kinda adorable. He told me he was 19, but he looks so young. Perhaps his age doesn't effect his appearance beyond his childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Entry #4

Second observation began. Once again, nothing out of the ordinary. Only this time, Sonic never left his house. I just assumed that he was just sleeping in, or being lazy. On account to how many times he saved the people of this city and even the world, he deserves the break. Amy, however, instantly took suspicions. She said that's he's never still, even when he's tired or lazy. She said that's he's always running or at least walking.

Amy is like a fan girl to Sonic; studying his likes and dislikes, his dos and don'ts. Hell, the girl even memorized his full name in reverse. That's how I knew that she wasn't kidding. I took what she said into account, and went over to investigate physically. I found nothing. Sonic seemed normal. He was sitting on the couch eating a chilidog. I didn't step into the house myself, rather I took a spot where I could get a good view into his living room in my car.

That's when I noticed something strange. He stopped movement. He slowly rotated his head to the window, staring dead at me. His face was blank, but soon, his mouth formed a crooked grin. From that grin grew a wicked smile. I heard a high pitch ringing in my ears, disorienting me. When I looked back up, he was gone. The ringing stopped.

Why wait till the next day to make a move? How did he know I was there?

Entry #5

A couple hours have passed since that happened. I told the group what occurred. They looked terrified, but not surprised. Tails took time to make a name for this evil Sonic. He calls him Sonic.ExE because he looks like something you'd see in a broken horror game.

Later on, I sat down with Amy for a little girl talk. She asked me about my stripping history. I told her that even though I had that profession, I never had sex during that time; only with my boyfriend I had soon after I left the club. Amy told me that she had a secret history of prostitution. She's only told Sonic and Rouge, however. Heh, I guess I'm special too. She says she regrets that past, but she had to do what was necessary to survive. Understandable.

Entry 6

I'm beginning to feel restless. After what happened the other day, he's all I can think of. As a paranormal investigator, I knew what I signed up for. But Sonic is something different; the way he moves and the way he acts. That crooked smile is still in my head..

If he eventually loses his cool..will I be first on his list? Is that what that smirk meant?

Tails sat down with me today to talk about Sonic. He said that they were friends since their early childhood, and Sonic was like a brother to him. I could tell Tails loves Sonic. Who wouldn't. He's heroic, funny, kindhearted. I see why Amy is in love with him. He's perfect.

Well, not anymore.

Later on today, I tried to collect some info and put together exactly what happened before he turned. Amy told me to check the local bar. Its where Sonic goes to see his friend, Rouge. Amy had a bit of disgust in her tone. Jealousy, obviously.

I went to the bar, and met this 'Rouge'. She was a bat; highly attractive in many ways. Her perfect body stood out the most, including her chest. At the time she was wearing a white button-up shirt, unbuttoned to her cleavage. Down below she wore jean shorts that were ridiculously high on her super model thighs. Her eyes fluttered up at me, and her lips stretched to a smirk.

Amy has reason to be jealous.

Rouge told me that she had never heard about the problem with Sonic. She looked pretty surprised, and well worried about his well-being. I asked her where did he go last, considering this is where he goes before his day is over, "He told me that he was headed home immediately. He said he wasn't feeling well." With that information she told me, I theorized that something happened over night, or before he went to Rouge's bar. Or maybe he's had this in him all along. Maybe he couldn't control it anymore. Maybe something happened that made him lose control.

Maybe I'm overlooking this.


End file.
